


Second Choice

by VideoStarVCR



Series: MCYT  Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Badlands Bois, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Badlands Bois, Implied Immortality, PLEASE make that a tag, POV Second Person, Tbh its just bbh being sad, no beta we die like fools, thats a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoStarVCR/pseuds/VideoStarVCR
Summary: You  hate him.You hate him for putting you in this position. You hate him for making you choose. Most of all, you hate him because you know you won't choose him, and he knows it to.You wonder when you'd both be become the others second choice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT  Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Second Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Not me making another second person fic less than a day after my last one , no sir.
> 
> So like,,, yeah,,, not a self insert.,
> 
> This was hella rushed and I'm running a fever rn so like,, hmu if you see any mistakes.

You and Dream had know each other longer than anyone else on the server. It was easy to forget. You had both stopped being so close years ago. You only vaugly think about the pointless wars thad lead up to now. This had taken root long befor this chapter of your life.

You hate him. 

You hate him for putting you in this position. You hate him for making you choose. Most of all, you hate him because you know you won't choose him, and he knows it to.

You wonder when you'd both be become the others second choice.

Your grip on your sword tightens. You can feel your allies look at you. Waiting to see what to do, and really what can you do.

God, you were never meant to be a leader. 

His hand is still outstretched. An offering that rests threatening, as if to say, “I know.” and he does know. Dream always knows. Because, while its true you were nowhere near as close anymore, you still had things that tethered you together.

Because he was an admin, and you were something that you could never quite name, and before L'manburg and the Badlands and the bad it had always been the two of you, and at some point you had been friends.

He smiled as you fought to keep your voice from breaking and you told him it would never be the two of you again.

You stopped being his second choice long before he stopped being yours.

You hate him.

You hate him.

You miss him.

The realization hurts, but it's not really realization. You knew it would hurt from the beginning, you just didn't realize how persistent would be. The dull, hollow ache that followed you.

You wonder if things would have been different if you had played a bit more into the chaos. Followed his lead a bit more. Gave into the dics, and the arson, and the bloodshed. 

You shouldn't have gotten involved with the others, shouldn't have gotten attached. You had both promise yourselves that you wouldn't have in the beginning, but he cared to little, and you cared to much, and somehow in the midst of it all your priorities had changed. 

He had traded you for an empire, and you had traded him for strangers.


End file.
